This invention relates to new and useful improvements of hand operated utility carts and more particularly to a process for transporting hunting game and equipment. It relates to hunting carts used in transporting game from the hunting site.
The use of carts is known in the prior art. Carts have been utilized for the purpose of transporting items. By way of example the prior art disclosed in the U.S. Pat No. 5,673,928 to Jury a folding portable cart, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,556 to Mullin a multipurpose hunting cart, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,196 to Michno a portable deer cart and tree stand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,040 to Fails a deer stand and game carrier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,497 to Ponczek a deer carrier, Design U.S. Pat. No. 391,734 to Melgey a cart for transporting harvested deer and Design U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,189 to Swartzlander a cart.
Prior hunting carts have had many disadvantages. One major difficulty is that other hunting carts are too low to the ground. This results in dragging the cart, hanging up on ground obstructions, and requires excess strength for pulling the cart. Additionally previous deer carts have had the main body of the cart built between the wheels of the cart. This inhibits the loading of the deer onto the cart. The deer must be loaded carefully between the wheels and frequently moved to avoid rubbing by the wheels. Another difficulty has been load stability.
Specifically regarding Design U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,189 discloses a collapsible, two-tier cart with a xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99 bar handle assembly. In order to keep the load from obstructing the wheels, this patent had to incorporate a two level design. This has resulted in excess weight designed into the cart. The straight xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99 bar design of the handle assembly places the load at an angle when transporting in a hand operated mode. This design results in the main body of the cart being on an incline causing the load to be off balance and making it difficult to maneuver. This incline also makes it difficult to operator the cart in a push mode. In this design, the placement of the wheels on the outside of the main carrying deck results in the need for a wider cart to transport similar size loads.
Previous designs have had many flaws. The principle object of this invention is to provide a cart that provides easy maneuverability in both a pushing and pulling direction while maximizing load area and provides load stability through the use of an extended handle assembly.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a machine that allows for weight and balance stability. A further object of the invention is to provide a machine with an extended handle assembly allowing for full walking stride without striking foot heels against cart. Other objectives of the invention are to provide a machine as narrow as possible for maneuverability without sacrificing stability, that reduces back strain potential, that allows comfort in pulling, that easily operates in a push or pull mode, that has clearance to overcome ground obstructions, that is quiet while being used, that assembles in minutes, that allows for easy loading/unloading, that breaks down for storage and transportation purposes.
Another object of the invention is to allow for the load to be level during operation, allow for easy break down by one person, to allow for one or two man operation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In light of the above mentioned shortcomings of the known prior arts, the present invention was developed. The invention is a hand operated utility cart which includes an extended handle assembly capable of supporting extra long loads, a primary platform and a modified bicycle fork assembly.
The cart includes a single platform mounted on top of two independent front bicycle fork assemblies. An extended handle assembly includes a long rectangular member, a bicycle handle bar with stem, an extended kickstand and a hand lock breaking system secured to the platform.
For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objectives of its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings along with its descriptive matter in which there is illustrated embodiments of the invention.